Medicine (Continued)
by OfThePantheon
Summary: Based on a story from 2015 that wasn't finished. Piper and Alex meet again in the hospital could something seemingly inconsequential change their lives forever? Alex an Piper never went to prison, but Piper was in an abusive relationship and Alex rescued her. Alex is going through heroin withdrawls. Original: Medicine by Gustock
1. Chapter 1

Alex had been up all night shaking, murmuring thing I couldn't hear. Around midnight she had started vomiting and once there was nothing left she started dry heaving. I held her hair back and rubbed her back while she cried. Around three she finally fell asleep, she slept wildly, thrashing as if she was fighting the sheets. Later when her movements calmed and she fell asleep while I cradled her in my arms. It broke my heart to see her this way. Alex was usually so proud and she was reduced to tears. She was right, it wasn't pretty, it was almost _earth-shattering_.

Polly dropped by the apartment to bring groceries, as it was unlikely me or Alex would be leaving anytime soon. Polly and I shared a quick hug and pleasantries before I caught her staring at my bruises and retreated to the kitchen. Alex had only just fallen asleep, it had been a long night for me, but I could only imagine how bad it had been for Alex. It seemed she had finally found peace in her sleep. I was just happy she wasn't suffering. I put the groceries away quickly, new silverware of course. I smiled a I put them away, glad to be rid of the ugly reminder. When I returned to the bedroom Alex was sitting up awake, she immediately move her hands away from her. Her eyes were red and unfocused. "Pipes?" she studied my face.

"Yeah Alex, are you okay?" I asked clearly suspicious. "You seem kin-" I sat down next to her.

"Do you hear that Pipes?" she started rubbing her arms up and down, something was clearly bothering her, at least I caught her before she started scratching.

"What? What do you hear?" I sat next to her, placing her hand on her thigh. This was unlike her.

"I mean- I thought it was the neighbors, but it's clearly not since couldn't be this loud, and-" she was talking a million miles a minute, was she hearing voices? I read that is was possible, but I was hoping she wouldn't have to go through that.

"Alex!" The sound of my own voice surprised me, I hadn't meant to be that loud. I placed my hands on her thigh in attempt to comfort her. "What do you hear?"

"Pipes, just people, saying things and I feel like-" there was a long pause, no one said anything, I barely breathed. "You should've gone with Polly." Her voice triggered an instinct in me, to comfort her.

I would never leave her alone, not again, I couldn't "And then what would you be doing right now? Scratching your arms until they bleed, in fetal position?!" My voice started to rise, in tandem with my anger. "Alex I'm not leaving you alone and that's final!" I took a breath. When I spoke my voice was softer and I was concerned than angry. "I really care about you Alex, I made a decision and I'm sticking to it." I took her hands in mine and kissed her cheek. "What are they saying that makes you so upset?" I pleaded. "Please."

She hesitated and I squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "It's just that I could've helped you earlier or that I should've visited my mom..." I ran my thumb across her cheek. In her face I saw who I'd left behind years ago. Though she was pale and dark circles framed her eyes, there were now matching tears.

"Alex, you couldn't have known about either of those things." Would things have been different if I stayed by her side? I felt a pang of guilt. Then quickly banished the thought, I was here now.

"That doesn't change the fact, that I wasn't there and I should've been." She looked away, I was desperate to help her to prove I could handle this.

"I'm going to make to make us something to eat, but I'm not gonna leave you alone. Okay?" She nodded and started to get up, but was immediately unbalanced, I reached out to catch her.

"Fuck," she murmured, and blushed. It was almost endearing, plus it made me feel proud and useful to help her.

"Here let me help," She wrapped my her arm around my shoulders and I her waist and we made our way to the kitchen slowly, together.

"Thanks Pipes," She smiled at me weakly.

I run through my mental checklist, Water, food, bath, talk, in that order. I help her sit down at the table and and grab a glass water putting in a straw. I place the the glass in front of her, "Drink."

"Thanks," She sucks down the drink greedily and I go back to the pantry I pick out some crackers and hand them to Alex.

"Let's try these first." She scoffs.

"Now I'm the child?" I roll my eyes, it was a good sign she's got her sense of humor back.

"That's not how it is, you know that."

"It sure does seem like that's how it is," she said smirking. She picked at the wrappers in her hand. I decided not to push it.

"Well eat then, just a few. You're through with hardest part." She surrendered opening the package and eating a couple. I smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't throw a party yet, still gotta keep them down." I smiled. I had missed her.

"Gotta take the small victories Al!" It was almost like no time has passed, except now we had to heal each other. I'd been so distracted taking care of her that I'd of forgotten about Aaron entirely. Maybe that was a good thing, all my attention should be on her.

A few more moments pass, but I don't mind the silence though. I don't have to worry about what I did wrong, not with her.

"Pipes?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "I thought we lost you there for a second." she smirked and I grinned along with her.

"Just lost in thought Al," She ate some more crackers her gaze concentrated on me.

"What about?" I looked down and smiled.

"Just you." She grinned.

"Oh yeah? what about me?" an arrogant smirk appeared in her face. I paused.

"I want to stay with you Alex," the smirk faded into something softer. "I want to start a new life with you," I took a deep breath. "Taking care of you, it made me realize..."

Her eyes widened a bit "Pipes, I..." _ **Fuck.**_

"No it's okay you don't have to say anything I can leave when you're better-" I knew this was a bad idea.

"Pipes."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot-" She tried to get rid of me.

"Pipes!" I jumped.

"Yeah?" I said sheepishly, not meeting her eyes. She really did want me to go with Polly.

"Of course you can stay with me." My eyes widen.

"Alex, are you sure?" I'm sure she could hear the childish joy creep into my voice.

"Of course Pipes" The earnest in her voice sealed the deal.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. She chuckled and returned the favor. "Can I take a bath to celebrate?" I chuckled.

"Absolutely," I helped her the bathroom and sat her on the lid of our toilet while I ran the bath. "So you're feeling better?"

"I'm much better thank you. I think the worst is over now." I smiled and poured some soap into bath stirring it with the tip of my finger.

"Does that mean we'll go shopping soon?" I turned off the water and shot her a playful smile. She chuckled.

"Sure Pipes." She pulled off her top.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." I started towards the door.

"Well you can stay if you want." I raised my eyebrows since you insist. She finished undressing, her ribs poked through a little but she was still breathtaking I tried not to stare, instead I helped her into the bath. She closed her eyes and moaned, "This is nice."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too, Pipes."

And I'll never leave you again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Changed the last chapter so if you already read it, reread the ending. Also I'm alternating perspectives if you haven't figured that out.

It felt so good to take a warm bath. It felt like washing the weight of years of my shoulders. When I was done Pipes helped me get dressed and to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

I was falling through the darkness. The air was rushing past me and between my fingers. Above me was my bedroom, slowly getting smaller as the distance grew between me and it. As I fell further burnt spoons and needles appeared in the darkness. My pulse quickened, No. I pulled into myself away from them, for Piper. I couldn't be shaken so easily, I-

 _ **Just one more time.**_

"No!" I screamed into the darkness. I knew where this path lead, I'd seen it a thousand times. In my customers, mules, girlfriends. It would never stop. Tears trailed behind me like breadcrumbs leaving a trail back from where I came. I plunged into a pool of warm dark brown sludge. _**Heroin.**_ I desperately tried to reach the surface, but I was being pulled down, deeper and deeper. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. _**I had to breathe, I have to breathe.**_

I shot up, gathering my surroundings, just my bedroom. My hair clung to my forehead with sweat. The heroin was gone. I let myself sink back into the sheets, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I sighed frustrated, and stared at the ceiling. I had to reconsider my line of work. Could I stay clean and work for Kubra? Quitting would mean disappearing, or dying. would Piper want to come with me? Even if she did she wasn't ready yet.

 _One thing at a time._

I rolled over to look at Piper, her face was so serene while she slept. It was almost like no time had passed. It made my blood boil just thinking about- What was his name? Aaron. I'd never even seen him, but just his name filled me with so much contempt. Maybe I could pull some strings- Piper's phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. It was 3 am, who could be calling now? I picked up her phone and answered, it was Polly.

"Piper?" her voice shook slightly.

"It's Alex, what's up?" I had never really liked Polly, but I was admittedly concerned. She paused.

"Um, Alex, Aaron came looking for Piper today, he ransacked the house," her voice cracked as if she could barely hold it together. I slipped into the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Were you there?" My voice was tight, there was no way he knew where I lived, right?

"Yeah I'm fine, I hid. I just…" she took a deep breath.

"Polly I know we have our differences, but are you sure you're okay?" He needed to be stop, I couldn't let him intimidate anyone for much longer.

"This is just–" she paused, "Getting out of hand, he knows she's not here. He's going to look around town now. For Piper."

"I know, we'll have lay low for awhile, hope he gets arrested." Though I knew

"We'll be okay Polly, worry about you." Her breathing calmed.

"I thought you should know. Please be careful."

"We will, Take care Polly." She hung up. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Fuck." It never fucking ends. I guess I should've seen this coming. Well Piper didn't need to know, she should focus on taking care of herself. This would only be a step backwards. I texted Polly my number with a quick message to call me in case anything happened and then deleted the text. I returned to the bedroom and returned the phone to its former place. As soon as I sat down Piper opened her eyes. She stretched

"Good morning Alex!" I smiled. Her voice filled me with warmth if even just for a moment.

"Morning Pipes," My concern must've shown through my smile though.

"Did something happen?" Her eyebrows furrowed,"Did I do something?" I immediately shook my head.

"No, no, of course not." I swallowed. "I'm just tired." Her face softened.

"Did you not get much sleep? You should try to go to sleep again if you can." She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No it's okay Pipes, I feel a lot better." I smiled again, hoping it was reassuring. "I can make breakfast if you want."

"You sure you're up to it Alex?" I watched her grab my hand, it seemed so natural.

"Yeah like I said, I'm feeling better." I stood and we walked to the kitchen together. Piper sat at the table and rambled about a book she had read while I looked through the fridge, I was surprised to find it full. "Pipes where did this come from?"

"Polly brought it over, do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Send her my thanks." God, I hoped she was okay.

She spoke again "Weird. So about that shopping trip?" I laughed a real laugh, before it gave way to the real weight her question. This was a risk.

"How long have you been waiting?" I tried to conceal my apprehension, what if we saw him? I had to calm down, she would be able to pick up on this if it continued? I doubt he'd be looking for her in an Urban Outfitters. I'm sure new clothes would make her feel more comfortable.

"I just need new clothes Alex," She rolled her eyes. "I'm not super psyched to go out or anything." So it'd be short. Well not really knowing her. "There's no way I'm going back…" she trailed off. I placed a plate in front of her. Could I protect her if I had to? No way he'd be out in the middle of the day. "Please Alex-"

"We'll go after breakfast," I said hoping I wouldn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was relatively surprised that Alex had agreed, I definitely wasn't expecting her to. I did feel a little antsy. "Wait. Seriously?" A little nervousness set in, what if Aaron was still searching for me? She nodded.

"Yeah, you can't wear my clothes for ever," she took a bite of egg, "Besides if I remember correctly isn't Urban Outfitters more your thing." My face grew warm and I internally cringed.

"That was a long time ago. It's not like you're one to talk anyway." I smirked my nervousness temporarily forgotten. "Excuse me?" She feigned shock. "You used and often still wear all black, eyeliner and red lipstick." I pointed at her hand, "Black nail polish, I rest my case." Her laughter was warm as she pulled her hand away.

"Wow Pipes, my pride has been wounded." I smiled. "Maybe you oughta go shopping today too, add some color to your wardrobe" I'd missed her more than I realized. I loved being around her. She rolled her eyes, finished her food and put her plate in the sink. "I'm gonna get ready." She got up, "Call me if you need me," and disappeared into the bathroom. As I finished my breakfast I could hear the shower running, for second I thought I heard talking but it was fleeting. Maybe she was talk to herself. The simplest things made me realize how long it had been since I felt anything close to security, but did I even deserve it? I shook my head and finished my breakfast. Today would be a good day. I went to the bedroom and picked some of Alex's clothes to wear for the day. A black t-shirt, jeans, and a faded grey sweatshirt, they smelled like her, a little more like cigarettes now. Even though Alex had redecorated everything about this seemed familiar, down to our shared banter.

"Pipes?" I jumped. I hadn't heard the shower cut off or the door open. "Hey are you alright?" Her voice reflected genuine concern. "I didn't mean to scare you." Her hand brushed my shoulder and I calmed quite a bit.

"I'm alright." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go again. "I'm gonna get ready, okay?" I turned towards her eyes scanned mine for any fear. I smiled in an effort to reassure her. I hurriedly showered and got dressed in the clothes I had chosen. Alex was now dressed as well, she was wearing a white t-shirt with skull pattern under a black leather jacket. Despite how she'd changed it gave the same air of alluring mystery she'd had when we'd first met. Except with the blue, still she was dazzling with even trying. She was wearing make for the first time in a few day, her trademark winged eyeliner and red lipstick. "So we it's my lips that caught your attention this time huh?" My face grew warm, I was truly guilty this time. I stumbled over my words.

"It's just that um…" I hesitated, "It's been a–"

"Save it Pipes, you sound like a a 12 year old about to ask me to dance," I blushed furiously, that wasn't a fair comparison I sounded at least 13.

"Alex–" "Don't 'Alex' me, do you want to get going or not?" She said in a playful tone, captivating.

"Whatever, I guess" I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. As we walked down the hallway she interlaced her fingers with mine. Being outside the apartment for the first time in days made me nervous but I was excited too. We made our way to the mall commenting on the things we passed. It'd been a while since I'd been on this side town. The nice side, with bright lights coming from the shops on either side of the road. People were window shopping and laughing not a care in the world. I remember being that innocent and naivë. She pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road.

"Does this work?" I nodded and she turned of the car, I realized I'd been curling into fists, I uncurled revealing tiny white crescents where my fingernails were. Alex rubbed my hand with her thumb then squeezed it. "Hey, look at me." Her voice was soft but sure, when I looked at her there was confidence. "It's gonna be okay, no matter what I'll make sure you're okay," her eyes begged me to believe her and I did.

"I trust you Alex." I squeezed her hand back and smiled. "Shall we go?" She nodded and we got out. By the time we got to the first clothing store my left wrist was an irritated red, she glanced at the clothing in the window.

"Do you like any of that?"

"You can't really judge a store by the windows." I said eagerly. "Let's go in!" I opened the door and ventured into the store, there was clothing of all shapes and colors I naturally drifted towards the pastel colored tank tops tank tops but hesitated, maybe I should ask Alex. "What's wrong? Do you like those?"

"Well yeah, but do you?" She half scoffed half laughed. Her laughter made me feel warm, bubbly.

"Yeah, on you Pipes, but my opinion is kind of irrelevant. If you like them, you should wear them." I hesitated. "I could care less what you wear Pipes, whatever makes you happy."

"Can I try them on then?" She scoffed. "You don't have to ask Pipes." She crossed her arms and followed me to the dressing rooms. I spent what felt like hours trying on clothes and looking into the mirror, I looked, like me, but that was scary. What if I didn- What if she didn't like who I truly was? I don't think I could take another rejection. There were a few soft knocks on the door. Her voice came through the closed door, hesitant, uncertain, it didn't fit her.

"Pipes, you okay in there?" "Uh yeah, I- I'm-" I stumbled over my words. "Do you want to see?" "Er- Sure, are you sure you're okay?" I opened the door, biting my lip. Her eyes scanned me from the bottom up, I looked for any reaction.

"I like that on you." She met my eyes. I smiled, feeling a sort childish pride.

"Thanks." she fidgeted reaching for her elbow and then placing her hand by her side. "You're welcome, if everything else fits, we can check it out, unless you want to look for more?"

"No, I'm ready," I smiled at her, genuinely. She payed for my clothes, and we walked down the street bags in tow, hand in hand, visiting several more stores. My confidence growing with each one by the time we finished, it was dark and I was hungry. We had made our way back to the car before she finally said anything. "I'm hungry, do you wanna get something to eat?" She put the bags she was holding in the trunk and tucked her hair behind her ear. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry."

"I know a good place near here, it has bar so if you don-" I know he was trying to be considerate but it felt like she was stepping on eggshells.

"I can handle it, let's go." She hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure, but I nodded anyway, I didn't want her to be disappointed. "Okay..." She led me to a dimly lit restaurant a few blocks away. It was buzzing, but we were seated almost immediately. Alex and I talked about anything and everything, nothing could pull me away from her except-

"She just disappeared, nobody knows where she went, unless they were FUCKING lying!" His words were slurred, even worse, I had to get away from him, I had to hide. Alex recognized the change in my tone immediately.

"Pipes? What's wrong?" She reached for my hand and I pulled away standing quickly.

"I- I have to go," I left our table and headed towards the back of the restaurant. I just had to get away from him. He would hurt me.

"Pipes?" she called after me as I walked past her, I felt like I couldn't get enough air in, but I'd caught someone else's attention. No, no, no.

"Piper? Is that you?" Aaron called out from the bar, I heard the stool scrape across the ground as I locked myself in the bathroom. I cured myself I'd fucked it up, and he was going to take it all away, take her away. I 'd trapped myself, I'd left Alex. He would kill her, I choked down a sob. I was going to die in here, was going to die out there. He started banging in the door, and I really broke down I buried my head in my hands crying into them. "Not again, not again." Eventually the banging stopped but the yelling did not. I squeezed my legs closer to me as one more solid thud hit the door He was gonna kill me. Where is Alex? I'm dead. The door creaked and my head snapped up, I held my arms up to protect my face.

"Pipes? Hey I'm okay, you're okay. I need you to breathe. You're gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

That could've gone worse. I didn't necessarily appreciate this bloody nose, or broken glasses, but she was okay. My top priority was calming Piper, which was proving to be difficult. I should've expected him here. "Pipes," I kept my voice even and soothing. "It's okay breathe, breathe with me," I took deep breaths slowly. She mimicked me, her breathing slowing as well. "That's good, see we're okay," I laced my fingers with hers. I sat with her in silence for a few minutes, before she reached up to touch my face, I flinched away, unconsciously, I hoped she wouldn't notice. She spoke for the first time since I'd been in here.

"What did he do to you?" her voice was frantic, fractured. It was so like her to be be worried for me first.

"I'm okay Pipes," I said watching her face, it was wet with tears, they still ran down her face. "Hey look at me Pipes I'm okay,"

" _Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?" I'd spat at him, he stopped banging on the door to stare at me._

" _This is none of your business bitch fuck off," he spat back. I finally got a good look at his face, that's why Piper had run off?_

" _Wait a minute are you Aaron?" momentarily in shock._

" _So you're the abuser, huh?"_

"Alex?" She's started to panic again, I had to stay focused.

"It's okay, Pipes it's just a bruise." There were police lights coming in from the windows. They'd be in here soon.

"Just close your eyes and breathe." As I inhaled a sharp pain ran up up my side. I winced but Pipes didn't notice. _Shit,_ I was actually hurt.

" _You'll hit anybody you can convince not to hit back, you pathetic piece of shit!" I don't even remember him swinging just an explosion of pain as his fist connected with my jaw as I stumbled backwards. I didn't have time react before the other one hit my jaw._

"It's my fault you got hurt!" She burst to tears and pressed her face into my neck. The rest of her words muffled.

"There's nothing you could've done Pipes." I reached up to stroke her hair. "It's okay, I'm okay." I tried taking shallow breaths.

 _I was on the ground he wouldn't stop kicking me, his bootprint had to be on my ribs by now. Is this what Piper went through?_

"Hello? We're here to help," a man with kind brown eyes peered in through the open door accompanied by a woman with light colder eyes. Piper wiped her eyes as they came in and stood. I started to stand as well, but pain shot through my body I squeezed my eyes shut and white spots danced under my eyelids. I felt three pairs of arms grab me 'at the same time. "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Alex?"

They pulled me upright, I opened my eyes again. Pipes had my arm around her and hers around my waist.

"I'm fine, I just– need a second." I felt like everyone was staring. "Can we get out of here?" I was so grateful for Piper being there. The man replied quickly.

"Yes of course but I think we'll need to check you out first, both of you." Paramedics, the woman nodded.

I shrugged, maybe it was for the best, I was still seeing stars. Pipes interrupted my thoughts as she helped me down the hallway, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well we'll see in a moment right?" The restaurant was empty now. I could see people crowding around the outside.

"Alex, seriously." I could tell she struggling to keep her tone even. We walked into the open air getting stares from the people outside.

"Pipes–" I stumbled, Piper catching me. "I guess I just really undermined myself, huh?" She let me lean against the back of the ambulance.

"Maybe a little." and with that the paramedics got to work on me checking vitals asking questions, while the police questioned Piper. Until they lifted my shirt. I was right he'd left a purple boot print. It caught Pipers attention, "Oh my god," she paled. The police, glanced at me and I avoided eye contact as the paramedics discussed something among themselves. Piper came over to face guilt evident in her eyes. "I–"

"Pipes this is not your fault," I said firmly. "We're going to put this fucker in jail." A stabbing pain ran up my side and I winced and subsequently cursed.

"Alex…" she avoided my eyes, "I'm sorry, I–"

"Pipes, no, this isn't your fault," I pushed her chin up. "Stop apologizing, it's okay." The man paramedic spoke again.

"I think we need to take you to the hospital, this could be bruised or fractured," I sighed and the woman handed me an ice pack.

"Press this against your eye," I nodded and obliged.

 _I was so weak, I couldn't even stop him. Someone pulled him off of me kicking and screaming. I pushed myself off the floor. "Ma'am are you alright?" I had to get to Piper. I tried the door locked._

 _"Do you have the key to this or something?"_

"Just my luck, huh Pipes?" but she was already climbing into the back with me. I was filled with a certain dread on the way to the hospital. I hated it. I picked the skin on my elbows. There were no windows to stare out of so I watched to tools on the wall, my eyes lingered on the needles a little too long, I needed to focus on something else, I turned my attention to Piper, her hand was wrapped around the opposite wrist. She was being examined this time and seemed uncomfortable but also unhurt. What would've happened if he'd gotten to her first? I touched my face, it felt odd and out of place, being swollen and all. The ambulance slowed to a stop and the engine turned off. We must be here, a chill ran down my spine. The two paramedics opened the doors and insisted I be put in a wheelchair, Piper shot me a look and I relented. I was too tired to argue, though I still felt ridiculous.

"Alex?" She picked at the skin on her wrist. They pushed me into the hospital Piper walking beside me.

"Yeah?" I ignored it scanning her face.

"I texted Polly she's going to meet us in a bit." She looked away, was she expecting me to be angry?

"Oh okay, she doesn't mind?" we'd have to play nice. Maybe she should take Piper, just for the night.

"She's probably excited to get in on the gossip," We were taken to an examination room. I pulled myself on the table... bed? and Pipes sat in a chair. Doctors came in and out typing things on the computer, eventually two police officers arrived, one man, one woman again.

"We need to talk to you," he pointed at Piper, "Come with us please," We connected eyes and I smiled trying to reassure her.

"Go ahead, I'll be alright," she seemed nervous but got up and squeezing my hand and left with them. As soon as she left the room I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I took off my glasses and ran my hand through my hair. **_Holy Fuck._** I closed my eyes. I felt angry and weak. What if he had gotten to her? She could've really hurt? How could I have been so fucking stupid? I choked back a sob as tears roll down my cheek. I pressed my palms against my eyelids. Then without warning the doorknob turned and the door swung open. I quickly wiped the tears away and sat up and pain rippled up my side. "Ah, fuck." A blurry figure entered the room.

"Um, hi," I quickly put on my glasses and the figure came into focus.

"Holly, hey." I said more sharply than I intended.

"It's Polly actually. Where's Piper?" She replied just as cold.

"Nice to know you've always got my back Hol- Polly. She's getting interrogated or something." I tapped the table absentmindedly.

"So I'm stuck with you until she gets back?"

"Guess so." It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not the original author by the way. We write in super duper different styles, but I'm flattered some of you thought I was.

I hated the fluorescent lights of the hospital it undercut how comfortable they were trying to make me feel. "Take your time." Alex said we would put him behind bars.

"Will this put him in jail?" I asked, "I have to know he couldn't hurt us." I looked into their eyes.

"Definitely, if he has a history of hurting people then there's no way to let him walk." She looked hopeful. I paused.

"He-"

I was sobbing terrified, I wasn't going to be able to avoid it, not this time.

"He drinks and-"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It would be intoxicating if I wasn't terrified.

"He drinks and he hits me." The man starts taking notes.

I shrink into myself begging. Alex would say this is no way to live.

"If I'm not home by the the right time or if I don't pick up any beer on the way home-"

All I could was sob as a torrent blows hit my body. Pathetic. It wasn't bad enough to take off work.

"I'd have to call into work sick and put on makeup to protect him, but…" I trailed off, I didn't want him hurt, but I couldn't let him hurt Alex. No, he deserved this.

"How long has this been going on?" Her voice was clinical.

"A year, maybe it feels so long." They kept asking me mundane questions like when and where it happened, how I knew and Alex, what role she played. I was anxious to get back her, they were wasting my time. Finally they dismissed me and I rushed back to her room and enter.

Polly and and Alex are sitting as far away from each other as possible, the mood is tense. "Polly!" She stood and hugged me.

"How are you doing?" We hadn't talked since she came to Alex's apartment, she looked a little guilty.

"I'm just fine Pols, doing a lot better," I turned my attention to Alex.

"How are you? What happened?" To small white bandages had appeared over a cut above her eye.

"Well, I'm doing fantastic, the police came to visit." Sarcasm dripped from her tone. "Except for the black eye and rib fracture." I gasped.

"Are you serious?" she chuckled and pushed her glasses back to rest on the top of her head.

"No Pipes, I lied," I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"Is it serious?" I crossed my arms

"I just need to Ibuprofen for a while, I'll be fine." Her smile was beautiful.

"Hey Pipe, I'm still here," Alex tried to conceal a scowl as Polly vyed for my attention.

"Thanks for sitting with Alex, do you want to have dinner with us" Alex rolled her eyes but I didn't object. "We can go home tonight right?" I turned to Alex again.

"Yeah they're getting the paperwork now."

"We can order in," We waited while Alex was discharged and Polly drove us home while Alex navigated. I promised Alex I'd repay her sometime, she ordered some food and sat next to me on the couch. Polly and I sat on the couch. I fidgeted, everything was on the table.

"Piper, I-" her voice broke. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I should have." It was like now that she'd started she couldn't stop. "I shouldn't have pushed you to get with him, I should've realized when you started drinking." her voice broke and she wiped her eyes. Alex looked away fiddling with her phone.

"Polly, It's okay. It's not your fault." It mirrored what Alex said to me. "Aaron is a fucking wrecking ball and I hid it from you." She wiped her tears and met my eyes. "Don't blame yourself." I meant it truly, Polly shouldn't feel pain, not because of Aaron, he'd hurt enough people. I laced my fingers with Alex's.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Polly," I smiled. "Now what have you and Pete been up to?" she seemed reluctant to change the subject but shot into the mundane events of the last week. It was a nice mental break listening to her. The food arrived and we ate and talked Alex interjected every once in awhile. I saw her to the door and we hugged and said goodbye.

"So?" her voice was slightly breathless.

" I missed her," I said smiling. I turned towards her, "Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here." She nodded.

"I'm fine, maybe just little bored."I sat down next to her, I was so drawn to her.

"Did you take Ibuprofen?" She nodded again. "Thank you Alex." She turned the page of her book.

"For?" she sounded uninterested.

"For protecting me, you got hurt because of me," I looked down, I'd been rubbing my wrist raw. She turned her focus to me, her tone changing.

"No I got hurt because of Aaron," she said firmly. "He's an abusive piece of shit and you need to stop blaming yourself for his actions."

"Alex-"

"No Pipes none of this is your fault." she looks into my eyes stubborn, undeniably.

"Alright, Alex I believe you." I paused. "We should dye your tips blue again."

"What?" realization dawned on her face. "You were staring again." she grinned.

"Shut up Alex, I'm serious!" I whined. She chuckled.

"Why now?" Her playful expression made me smile.

"Why not? Blue is totally your color!" I ran my hands through her hair glancing at the tips.

"Uhh… are you trying to distract me from how painful this is?" she raised her eyebrows. "Because I don't think it's gonna work." My face fell and I started to argue. "But- I'll play along, Let's do it."

I smiled "Do you still have some?" she nodded putting down her book.

"No gloves though." As if that would stop me?

"Fuck it," I replied gleefully. "My hands will match your hair"

"Is this how we reclaim our lives?" I nodded biting my lip.

"Small victories."

"So uh... how are gonna do this Pipes?" She looked around. "I want to move as little as possible." I pondered it for a moment.

"Well uh, you'd have to move twice I think. We can't do it in the living room." She sighed.

"Whatever you say your majesty, may I request your assistance Queen Piper?" I snorted and roll my eyes, helping her up.

"You agreed to it," I mumbled and we walked to the bathroom together.

"The dye is in the medicine cabinet." She gripped her side watching me as I reached up and got the dye. It was in a small bottle with a white cap.

"Is this it?" I asked showing her the bottle. She nodded. "Do you care about that shirt?" I said gesturing towards her.

"Oh right," she said realizing. "Can I just take it off?" She looked at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to ask," I giggled and she rolled her eyes as she gingerly began to pull her shirt off. That was so long ago. "Do you want some help?" I asked looking away.

"Nah, I got it" She pulled it off her arms and tossed it into the basket. The bruise on her ribs caught my attention again, Jesus Christ, he could've killed her. "You stare at my bruises more than me Pipes." she said chuckling lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "I stare at you plenty Alex." Her husky laughed is cut short she curses.

"Broken ribs are depressing." I pause.

"Does it hurt to laugh? Do you need more medicine?" She brushes me off.

"I just had some." she hesitated. "How are you Piper?"

"You're worried about me?" Despite everything I was what she was worried about? She was so altruistic to a fault.

"Of course, I-" she paused. "I fucking love you Pipes." she just kept talking like once she started she couldn't stop. "I just kept thinking, what if it had been you? And-"

I knelt in front of her, "I love you too Alex," I pressed my lips against her, and she didn't pull away she instead cupped my face in her hands her familiar smell pulled me in. She was so gentle in everything about her was different from Aaron. I pulled away after a few moments and returned to putting the dye in her hair. "So uh Alex, what are we?"

"I don't know does it matter?" It didn't really.

"Well I missed that." It was true, I hadn't realized until now. I missed it almost as much as I had missed her.

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys, hope you enjoy!

It had been almost two weeks since the incident with Aaron, we were coming up on Piper's first therapy sessions. I had convinced her on one condition, I had to go with some Junkie support group. I knew she meant well, she wanted to make sure I didn't relapse, but I felt awkward standing outside the Litchfield Community Center. "Come on!" Piper gestured for me to follow her up I obliged grasping her hand. We pushed the door open and walked down the halls, we finally reached a room with chair place in a circle. Several women sat, a blonde girl with bad teeth sat on the opposite of girl with frizzy brown hair. It seemed they had made an effort to be as far apart as possible. The girl with frizzy brown hair smiled and winked at me, I winked back. The blonde girl turned her nose up towards us, and seemed to perk once a girl she knew arrived. The frizzy-haired girl tapped her leg fidgeting and joke with who I assumed to be her girlfriend, she had perfect red lipstick and seemed friendly. Piper and I sat beside them. I opened my mouth to say something, but the man who sat at the top of the circle and asked us our names and how long we'd been clean. I was first, I stood keeping a neutral expression.

"I'm Alex and I've been clean two and a half weeks." I sat back down, wishing I was anywhere else. He nodded, and smiled encouragingly. After a moment the girl next to me stood, "I'm Nicky, and I've been clean for a month," We continued around the circle, Angie and Leanne who were seemingly inseparable, had both been clean for a week. Piper seemed to watch more intently than I did, I was interested in Nicky. She was fidgety, not uncommon, but seemed smart and and quick witted. I occasionally caught her quips over the situation we found ourselves in. I found myself smirking, maybe this wouldn't be awful.

"Hey, you can always hope that crushing weight of all your failures won't lead you back to heroin in a never ending cycle of mental illness and addiction." I snorted. She raised her eyebrows at me, she must not have thought I was listening. "So you're conscious? I was starting to think the heroin fried your brain."

"Unfortunately yes, I'm still capable of complex thought, which somehow got me here." I felt a bond forming, but was this really the place to find new friends? I knew I was supposed to be getting out of this kind of group but Nicky had been clean longer than me, and if she had the same motivation I did I trusted it'd stay that way. Finally the meeting end and we formally greeted them.

"Hey Alex, and," Nicky paused for a moment.

"Piper." she interjected planting herself next to me.

"Well, we enjoyed spending this soul sucking junkie meeting with you," I smirked as Lorna smacked her arm.

"I couldn't have survived it without you," I replied smiling, Piper and Lorna had become lost in their own conversation. "They sure hit it off, huh?" I remarked watching them, Nicky turned to face them.

She nodded and then looked up at me, "I guess we oughta stay in touch." she said hopefully, we both needed a friend who understood so we exchanged numbers. After a few moments, Piper came towards linking our hands. We said our goodbyes and headed in our separate directions. Piper almost immediately launched into telling all about her conversation with Lorna.

"She's practically a beauty guru!" she exclaimed, apparently Piper had a lot to learn, in terms make up. "Ugh, I'd hire as my make up artist on the spot," She continued but I let my mind wander, I was supposed to work a party tonight. A chill settled over me, not going meant I risked death, but if I relapsed it meant I risked Piper. It'd be a good chance to get rid of the shit of the shit I had. "Alex?" I was pulled out of my thoughts, "What's wrong?" I cranked up the car.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about the party," I pulled out of the parking lot and towards our apartment. I was cutting ties with Kubra, I knew the price, but it couldn't be more worth it. Her face fell, she hadn't been happy about my going, and had wanted to make sure I wouldn't relapse, but I wanted the same for her, and there would be plenty of alcohol at this party so I convinced her to stay home.

"Alex, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked tentatively, but I knew she didn't want to. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be alright, don't worry," she smiled nervously and the rest of the ride was silent as we were consumed by our own thoughts.

We sat on the couch her in my arms, a lifetime movie playing on the TV, enjoying the lazy afternoon. I had a few hours to just spend with her, before I had work. I watched her chest rise and fall it was familiarly comforting. I pulled her closer to me, taking her in. She rolled over facing me, "I thought you were asleep," our faces were inches apart.

"Nah, I couldn't fall asleep with this incredible movie on," I said teasingly, a small smile forming on my lips.

"It's just background noise for us we're the real entertainment," she said in a low voice her gaze focused on my face, flitting downward for a moment, then back up. I didn't respond instead cupping her face in my hand, brushing my thumb across her bottom lip. The bruises that were had faded and I was left with the pink soft lips I remembered.

"What's this episode about Pipes?" I asked raising eyebrows and meeting her eyes again, she simply shrugged. There was something in her eyes captivating in her eyes, it still made my stomach twist into knots

"I guess it's up to us," she said quietly biting her lip. This simple action pulled me further into the pool of desire forming inside me. I closed the space between us and our lips met, all my worries melted away as I ran my hands down her sides finally resting them on the small of her back. I pulled away.

"How was that for entertaining?" I said smirking, she didn't answer simply pulling me in for another kiss.

I stood outside the building music seeping through the walls. A few people milled around outside, some waiting for what I carried, some had found a person they enjoyed the company and were making out in various spots around the building. I steeled myself and approached the building. I pushed my way inside and hung out by the bar, with every transaction getting closer to being rid of this forever. As the party came to close, I noticed shaggy brown hair moving the crowd in my direction. "Hey you got any smack left?" her voice confirmed it.

"Nicky?" she looked up at me for the first time, her eyes widened.

"Vause, I- I didn't know you'd be here."


End file.
